Hellfire the Pony
by Shady21
Summary: An alicorn named "Skyfire" tries to get his cutie mark, but just can't get it until a mysterious man gives him an idea that might work... Rated T for mild gore and cannibalism


Hellfire the pony was not always called Hellfire. His original name was Skyfire, since he was both a pegasus and a unicorn. Hellfire, or "Skyfire" was black with a red ring of fur around his neck. He had long raven hair too. Skyfire didn't have a cutie mark yet, but he wanted one a lot. He tried to get one, but he could never find his talent. He was OK at things, like baking, but he wasnt an expert at it. He tried to find out his talent, but it never worked. He was talentless. Skyfire had a list of things he could be good at, like drawing, writing, swimming, traveling, flying using magic, baking, and singing. None of them worked... exept for one. Singing. He was wonderful, he had never even heard someone sing as magnificently as him. He even thought he was better than Princess Celestia. He waited for something to appear on his flank. Nothing appeared. He waited a couple minutes... Nothing. He waited a few more minutes. Nothing. About 5 minutes later, he got angry and knocked a vase over in his fury. He tried everything else he could possibly think of until he had nothing else to do. He frustratedly tried to think of ANY talent he could have...He looked at the broken vase on the floor. Skyfire picked up a shard of broken glass from the ground. It cut his skin, making it bleed. He looked at his blood drip down his arm. Ignoring the pain, he kept staring until he got something to keep it from bleeding. He sighed and walked out to the meadows to think. After a minute, he saw a shadow looming over him. It was a human, not a pony. "who are you?"Skyfire asked. The man told him he was "Harris." Harris strangely knew that Skyfire was upset, and asked why. Skyfire told him he couldn't get a cutie mark. Harris told him, "Have you ever tried to HURT someone? Skyfire asked, "Isn't that bad?" Harris told him it wasn't bad. Skyfire told him "thanks for the idea" and left. Harris secretly meant it was WORSE then bad, but he already killed some people, he wouldn't mind if someone else helped... Skyfire went to the bakery to buy a pie. Once he had bought it, he flew back to his house. He got out his old cauldron, and started making a potion. He filled the cauldron with lemon juice, and the feather of a raven. He sang the ingredients of the potions gleefully. He added a snakes scale, and a lucky rabbits foot. He got them from his deceased mother. She told him it would help him get his cutie mark, which it was! He then added some more things, and finally snake venom. It was ready to stir. He stirred the potion until it turned a bright purple. It was poison. He poured a bit of it into a vial, which he poured into his pie... He flew happily around town, Knocking on peoples doors asking if they would want it. Eventually, he met a pegasus, Shinysun, who was the pegasus that kept the sun shining during the day. She kindly took the pie, and went back into her house. He slipped through the door before it shut. Shinysun ate her pie. It was good, But she soon fell asleep afterwards. She woke up at 7:06 in the dark, on the floor. She got up and stood there,wondering why it was so dark. She was suddenly jabbed in the chest with some kind of sharp metal. She fell to the ground, bleeding. The light from the window flashed into the room, and Shinysun could see the same pony that gave her his pie. Before she could even respond he slashed at her with his piece of metal. Blood splattered on the ground as he kept cutting her until she couldn't move. He ended up cutting one of her arteries, and her blood sprayed all over the place. Finally, Skyfire stabbed her heart and killed her. "...Ahahahahahahaha...AHAHAHEEHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Skyfire laughed. His laughter filled the room until Skyfire felt something. He felt something burning into his skin. It was...his cutie mark. It was the pentagon, bloody red. He screamed in pain until it was fully engraved on his skin. His tail suddenly flared up,flaming. Instead of burning his tail, it just kept flaming. He wasn't Skyfire anymore. He was Hellfire. He snapped out of his crazy laughing, took Shinysun, and smashed through the window, and flew back to his house. He killed Shiny. Everyone will try to get him. He decided to hide in the basement. How will he eat? He looked at Shiny. "Please tell me I still have a piece of that pie." Hellfire said. He sighed and cut off some flesh, and...ate it. He choked it down and drank her blood. He was really disgusted, but he couldn't buy anything or else he'd be caught. He put her body in a box, laid down, and fell asleep. He had a dream that night, of Harris. It was night, and Harris was standing over him like the first time. He said something... "Good job." Hellfire woke up from his dream. He started to laugh again...Hahahahahahahaaaaaa...HAHAHAHAHHHAAAAAAHA! The end


End file.
